


New treasure

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Bickering, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: I primi tempi aveva avuto non poche difficoltà ad adattarsi al pensiero di avere un posto in cui tornare, di avere qualcuno che lo attendesse, in una casa, qualcuno che si preoccupasse per lui, nonostante tutto.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	New treasure

**~ New Treasure ~**

_[I love myself I want you to love me._

_When I feel down I want you above me.]_

Daiki non avrebbe mai ammesso cosa davvero ne pensasse di quel nuovo stile di vita.

Non che fosse al settimo cielo, tutt’altro.

I primi tempi aveva avuto non poche difficoltà ad adattarsi al pensiero di avere un posto in cui tornare, di avere qualcuno che lo attendesse, in una casa, qualcuno che si preoccupasse per lui, nonostante tutto.

Non che lo dessero a vedere, affatto. Natsumelon tendeva per lo più ad ignorare qualsiasi cosa dicesse o facesse, e Yuusuke aveva smesso ormai da tempo di tentare di farlo ragionare quando c’era qualcosa che non gli andava bene. 

E poi c’era Tsukasa.

Nel pensare a lui, Daiki sorrise istintivamente.

C’era qualcosa in lui che lo aveva colpito dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto, qualcosa che lo aveva portato a ridursi in quello stato.

Se si fosse visto pochi mesi prima probabilmente avrebbe riso di se stesso, e con ragione.

Non era una vita che facesse per lui, quella, lui aveva bisogno di girare da solo per i mondi, alla ricerca dei suoi tesori, continuando a sfidare se stesso e chiunque gli mettesse i bastoni fra le ruote.

A ben pensarci, forse avrebbe dovuto odiare Tsukasa, non esserne ossessionato.

Decisamente non avrebbe dovuto iniziare a farsi portare a letto, e non avrebbe nemmeno saputo spiegare con certezza come fosse accaduto.

Tsukasa era maledettamente bravo a confondere le persone, ad andare dritto per la propria strada senza stare ad ascoltare nessuno, eppure Daiki aveva sempre creduto di poter essere altrettanto bravo a farlo.

Si era sbagliato. E se ne era reso conto quando aveva cominciato a cercarlo in ogni mondo in cui si trovassero, quando aveva deciso di non ucciderlo per Narutaki, quando alla fine aveva cercato di salvarlo e quando aveva deciso di rimanere con lui, perché non c’era altro che potesse spiegare quella scelta se non il suo bisogno di rimanergli accanto.

Era stato sbagliato anche cominciare quella storia, ma a quel punto non gli era importato più di niente.

Non stava bene Daiki, e non stava bene da tanto. Sentire Tsukasa sopra e dentro di sé, sentire il modo in cui lo toccava e lo baciava, e come cercasse di fargli male mentre si muoveva dentro di lui era qualcosa alla quale non avrebbe più rinunciato.

Non avrebbe rinunciato al modo scomposto di dormire del più grande, che ogni notte gli finiva addosso fingendo che fosse per sbaglio, non avrebbe rinunciato a quel suo modo di fare scostante e menefreghista, perché era di quello che sentiva il bisogno, adesso.

Sollevò le braccia, cercando di stiracchiarle, e si voltò dall’altra parte di letto, sorridendo.

Tsukasa abbracciava il cuscino, i capelli in disordine e la bocca leggermente aperta.

Gli diede un colpo sul fianco, ridendo quando lo vide alzarsi bruscamente, con espressione assonnata.

“Cosa diamine...” si lamentò, rendendogli il colpo. “Buongiorno.” bofonchiò.

Daiki rimase semi-sdraiato a letto, guardandolo mentre si alzava, si ravviava i capelli dietro la testa e sbuffava.

“Potevi lasciarmi dormire ancora mezz’ora. È prestissimo.” si lamentò, lanciando un’occhiata all’orologio.

Daiki scrollò le spalle, sporgendosi fino al mobile di fianco al letto, afferrando le proprie sigarette ed accendendone una.

“Mi stavo annoiando, da solo. Colpa tua che ieri ti sei addormentato tardi.” ribatté, alzando un sopracciglio in sua direzione con un sorriso malizioso.

Tsukasa fece schioccare la lingua, inginocchiandosi ai piedi del letto e stendendosi su di lui, protendendo il viso verso il suo.

“Di chi sarebbe la colpa?” mormorò, prima di passargli una mano sulla nuca, attirandolo contro di sé e baciandolo, impedendogli di rispondere.

Daiki rispose volentieri al bacio, perché tutto sommato non voleva averlo svegliato per niente.

Si concesse facilmente al suo tocco, senza voglia di fingere di ribellarsi, almeno per una volta.

Fu Tsukasa invece che lo sorprese, allontanandosi velocemente e sorridendogli soddisfatto, alzandosi dal letto.

“Credo che andrò a fare colazione. Mi è venuta fame.”

“Oh, andiamo! Non oserai davvero...” iniziò Daiki, guardandolo dirigersi effettivamente verso la porta, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso di lui.

“Te lo meriti. Così impari a provocarmi.” commentò l’altro, scrollando le spalle prima di scoppiare a ridere. “Ma sai una cosa, Daiki? Ti amo anche per questo.” aggiunse poi, uscendo dalla stanza. 

Il più piccolo sbarrò gli occhi, e per la prima volta in vita sua non seppe che cosa rispondere.

Non era così che doveva andare.

Non era quello che si erano detti, non era l’accordo che avevano tacitamente stretto loro due.

Sesso, e nient’altro.

Sesso, perché non c’era ragione per cui fra loro due potesse esserci qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di più profondo.

Quella verità frammentata continuava a ronzargli in testa, ma si continuava a ripetere che non poteva davvero essere tutto lì, che non poteva dire davvero che non gli fosse piaciuto sentirsi dire da Tsukasa che lo amava.

Perché Daiki era sempre stato convinto di non potersi più fidare di nessuno dal momento in cui era diventato un reietto nel suo mondo, e allora aveva iniziato ad amare unicamente se stesso in modo tale che nessun’altro potesse fargli credere di contare qualcosa e poi ferirlo; aveva cominciato a diventare un vagabondo perché non aveva un posto in cui tornare, ed era maledettamente stanco di sentirsi così, adesso.

Non voleva credere che Tsukasa fosse diverso, perché non aveva intenzione di aprirsi con nessuno.

Ma se l’altro fosse riuscito ad amarlo più di quanto lui amasse se stesso, forse gli avrebbe concesso una possibilità.

Si alzò stancamente dal letto, seguendolo in cucina, senza fretta.

Non gli avrebbe detto alcunché. Se Tsukasa avesse avuto voglia di ripeterglielo ancora, e ancora e ancora, almeno lui gli avrebbe concesso di stare ad ascoltarlo.


End file.
